Love
by TheTailer
Summary: It seems someone sent cupid to sort out their team... WIP Wally/Dick BirdFlash
1. Siren

Venus ran as fast as she could. She would have pulled down her red mask- it's more like a scarf than anything- but she really couldn't as she was running from the young heroes. Honestly, she half expected for them to catch her and the other half expected her to get away. She also thought she would run into Batman and Robin, this was of course their city. She couldn't believe her record was broken by this group. After so long of stealing, conning, and really just breaking laws under the radar of heroes, she couldn't believe her luck. A flash of red made her skid in her tracks. A red headed boy stood in front of her. Her eyes widen behind her domino mask, surely she hadn't called the attention of a speedster.

"If you could hand over the merch that'd be great," the boy smirked, extending a hand. Venus ignored him and turned around. Robin, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis. She checked off each one of them. _Shit._

Well she couldn't just run away like she hoped. She couldn't fight her way out. Not hand on hand combat anyways. She put her hands up in a surrender.

"Wow, can't believe that actually worked," Kid Flash said.

"It didn't," as soon as the words left her mouth a hand pulled down the red scarf. She began singing a sweet melody. The team fell into a trance. Robin fought to break free of it. She knew she couldn't stay nor did she want to fight. So she broke back into running. Robin snapped out of it, chasing her leaving his unharmed teammates behind. Artemis following a long distance after him.

Venus' breath became pants and her brown bag continued to slap against her leg with every step. A brick wall stopped her in place, a dead end. _Well fuck._ Maybe if she fast enough she could run in a different way before they could catch her. She turned around, Boy Wonder was ready for a fight. He ran towards her, striking. She dodged left and countered his attack. The acrobat flipped out of harm's way. A hand slipped in his utility belt and a birdarang came straight at her. She ducked and watched at it hit the wall behind her. She wouldn't have a chance fighting Robin with his utility belt. A plan formed in her mind as he ran toward her once again. Just before he striked she gave him a small peck on the lips. It worked and he froze in his tracks. Venus' fast hands unclicked the belt and pulled it off the younger boy. He snapped out of it just as Venus ducked down and swiped his feet out from under him.

"I know, I give new meaning to 'Sweeping people off their feet'," She joked as Robin groaned from the floor. He seemed to slowly be losing consciousness.

Artemis caught up to them before Venus could run again. Artemis notched an arrow just as Venus kicked it out of her hands. It clattered and slid away. They switched to hand to hand combat instead. Venus had dropped the utility belt a few feet form the Boy Wonder. Venus was never good at combat as she was with her mouth. Literally and figuratively. She pushed her lips on the other. Artemis, like Robin, froze up. Venus sweetly kissed her. Artemis had no idea what came over her but she began to kiss back. Lust hazed her thoughts and vision. She closed her eyes and fell into the kiss. When Venus broke away from the kiss her eyes fluttered open. An irresistible urge to jump Venus and kiss her senseless washed over Artemis. She was smiling sweetly at Artemis.

"I usually wait till the at least the fifth date to use handcuff but I'll make an exception." She winked. Handcuffs? Artemis turned to see her hands pinned together tightly in batcuffs. They probably came from Robin's utility belt.

"W-what? When did you-"

"What can I say I'm good with my hands," Venus smirked, "anyways I gotta blast."

She disappeared off into the shadows. Artemis struggled in the cuffs till she fell over. She knew she couldn't break from the cuffs. They were Batman issued, almost nothing could. Kid Flash zipped in.

"We're here? Oh my God Artemis?" Kid Flash bursted out laughing at the archer, "she-" wheeze "got-" wheeze "you."

"If you don't shut the fuck up and help me I will shove arrows so far down your throat you'll be shitting harding foam for weeks." She growled. The speedster sobered quickly and help the two heroes.

* * *

"What happened?" Batman demaned the team as they arrived back at Mount Justice. One by one they gave their reports.

"We caught up to her but she began to sing and it was like I wasn't in control of myself anymore." KF explained.

"She's a siren. I put it together after we broke free," Aqualad added, "Robin and Artemis broke her magic before us and chased her."

They looked at the two heroes. They looked down and began mumbling.

"I can not hear you." Batman said irritated.

"I caught her at a dead end and we were fighting and she," he blushed considerably which surprised the team, "she kissed me, took my utility belt and knocked me out."

"She what?" Batman grunted.

"She took my utility belt-"

"No before that,"

Robin's face was crimson and felt as if someone set it on fire, "S-she kissed me."

Batman took a deep breath and moved onto Artemis who was as red as Robin. Batman raised an eyebrow.

"I got there after she knocked Robin out. She kicked my bow away and we were fighting when," Artemis looked at the floor "she kissed me and put batcuffs on me."

Artemis wanted to crawl into a hole and never leave. Robin wanted to join her. Robin put his hands on his face as if it would stop the blood rushing to it. KF had the urge to fight Venus. How dare she kiss Robin! Robin was- Robin was his best friend! Robin was his very good looking, funny, hot, best friend... Shut up. Batman took yet another deep breath and dismissed them.

Venus had stayed under the radar of the superheros only because of they were busy elsewhere and because she didn't steal at the same place twice. She bounced around everywhere. No continent was safe. Not to mention she covered her tracks and wasn't as predictable like Catwoman. She didn't steal only one type of thing. At least that's what it looked like at first glace. The world wasn't in immediate danger so Batman picked up on the trail and set the young heroes on it. They didn't know much about the young villain. Only she was flawless at breaking and entering. She didn't need to knock the guards most of the time, she was in and out before they even knew it. In fact, Batman knew of a trusted hero that knew the thief. Batman was trying to catch her and convert her to the good side.

* * *

The team was currently relaxing on the couch. They had all hit the showers and now they were trying to wind down. Wally forced an easy smile. Wally didn't want to ruin their friendship by letting him know about his crush.

"So she kissed you?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. Robin again redded, muttered for him to shut up.

"Was there like, tongue and stuff?" Wally pried. Robin was a deep shade of red. He really wish his best friend would stop talking.

"No, it was just a small kiss. Now shut up." Robin threw a pillow at the speedster's face. He quickly dodged it and sped next to Artemis.

"What about you? Did you suck face?" Artemis said nothing but her face was burning red, "Oh my God! You did!"

"No!" Artemis said too loudly. She cleared her throat. "No, it was like Robin's kiss."

"Then how did she get batcuffs on you?"

"...shut up"

* * *

 **Hey! This is my first YJ fic and the characters will probably be OOC so sorry. Artemis/Venus won't be a thing so don't worry about it. Also I'm not a pro with grammar and shit, again sorry. This chapter was kinda rushed and I don't do fight scenes very well. Anyway thanks for reading I'll upload another chapter like Sunday or something. Leave a review please!**


	2. Jealousy is a Hideous Color On You

Venus dropped her brown messenger bag on her bed. She hummed a tune to a random song as she pealed off the mask and unwrapped her scarf. She shrugged off her black leather jacket and placed it on the chair at her makeshift desk. She clicked her tongue in annoyance at the stains on her all black outfit. Of course she had to run into the mini-heroes. She had set up shop in a warehouse-like-place. One of her safe houses. She was only staying for a couple of weeks before moving on. She sighed and sat down cracking her knuckles and neck. She rummaged through her bag looking for what she had just stolen. She smiled looking at the hardrive. Clicking it into the computer she began to unravel the codes. It didn't have too hard of an encryption so she was through easily. She started to plan her next move as she made copies of the files.

She smirked thinking back to the young heroes. Robin was a cute one. Much younger than herself- she was sixteen- but cute. Artemis, however, was not much younger than her. The team was easy to get away from but that was because of they didn't know much about her. She pondered how she would have to get away if she were to face them again. She shrugged and slipped off her black combat boots. She changed out of her thief attire and snuggled into bed. Pulling a blanket over herself she thought to treat herself before moving on with her plan.

* * *

KF followed the thief. She was humming the song she was listening to through a pair of headphones.

 _I have eyes._ Wally informed the team through mindlink.

 _Do not engage._ Kaldur ordered him.

"Someone told me 'Stay away from things that aren't yours'-" Venus sang out.

Wally snorted inwardly. She should have payed more attention to it.

-But was he yours if me wanted so bad?" She went back to humming

Suddenly a wave of jealousy washed over Wally. Wally's blood boiled. He wanted to take down Venus. **_Robin is mine! Mine!_** He began to super speed to the thief. She was smiling and skipping. Wally gritted his teeth. He wanted to punch that smile right off her stupidly perfect face. He let out a frustrated yell as he tackled her. She went down with a yelp. Her headphones falling out and her scarf falling down. Wally pulled his arm back to hit her when she spoke up.

"Please!" She sounded exactly like Robin. He looked at her again. She looked like Robin. He softened and put down his arm. He couldn't hurt Robin. He was so confused. This wasn't Robin, but they look and sound like Robin. He hesitated. This gave her just enough time to push him off and run.

KF was about to go after her when his teammates' yells and anger registered.

 _No! Fuck you!_

 _Artemis calm down!_

 _Fuck all of you guys! Fuck the superheroes! Fuck Superman!_

He used his powers and flashed over to where the rest of them were. Artemis was shooting at Robin and he was throwing birdarangs back. M'gann and Kaldur were desperately trying to keep them under control. Well M'gann. Kaldur was currently trying to control Superboy who was currently throwing large objects at him.

"GUYS!" Wally yelled furiously, "GET IT TOGETHER!"

His words snapped them out of it. They all froze. Artemis' arrow missed by a large amount and Robin's birdarang fell out of his hand and clattered onto the floor. Superboy dropped whatever he was holding as if it was on fire.

"She got away," Wally said pathetically, "we need to go back to the Cave."

He turned and began to walk back to the bioship. The ride was awkward to say the least, but not as awkward as their mission report to Batman. He chewed them out for being careless, reckless, and childish.

* * *

"So," Wally began, "why were you and Artemis fighting?"

Dick shrugged. One minute he was fine the next minute he wanted Artemis' head. He wanted Wally but Artemis obviously had eyes for him. No matter how they fought Robin could see she liked him. "I don't know. It was magic remember."

Boy Wonder disappeared into the shadows before Wally could say anything. Wally was glad they hadn't heard what was going on in his head at the time. According to M'gann, Wally served as a satellite to the rest of the team. Venus' magic bounced off of him and directed it to the rest of the team via mindlink. M'gann didn't have any grudges and Kaldur didn't have a reason to be jealous of anyone there currently so they were barely affected. Wally felt guilty. He was reason as to why they were all affected, but he couldn't help to be relieved when they didn't know what Wally was thinking.

* * *

 **This was kinda rushed and stuff but I just needed to get the ideas out. I'll probably write the other chapters quickly just because the idea is so fresh. Then I'll go back for editing, touch ups, and plot inconsistencies. The song was "Pacify Her" by Melanie Martinez. Anyways, thanks for reading! New chapter will hopefully be up by late Monday or mid Tuesday. Leave a review please!**


	3. Thief is Such a Harsh Word

Venus ripped off her mask and scarf. She flopped onto the bed and struggled with her fingerless gloves for a second. She kicked off her boots. That was too close. She needed to leave Gotham right now. But she couldn't she needed to take one last thing before leaving. She groaned pulling herself up and dragged her feet to her desk. She plopped down onto the seat. Getting the last of her things together she sent the stolen files to a news reporter. She was done. Well she still needed that last piece but she would have to get that later. For now, she was going to sleep.

 _Hey, at least I know Kid Flash's weakness._ She thought sleepily. _The little bird._

* * *

Venus ran but she knew she would never get away. She skid to a stop as a tall black figure stood in her way. She pulled down her scarf ready to sing her way out. With a yelp a piece of tape silenced her. She glared up at Batman.

"Hand them over." He demanded.

She rolled her eyes, but did it anyways. She handed the cute little puppy to him. His eyes narrowed. She said something but the tape muffled it. Reaching into the bag again she handled him the other puppy. She took the tape off.

"It's not like I stole them from someone's house. I just took them from the shelter." She grumbled, "Besides, they like me."

She pet the little dogs. She smiled at the sight of Batman carrying two little puppies in his hands. One of them jump on top of his head and Venus giggled. Suddenly her hands were in batcuffs. She opened her mouth in protest but that was silenced with a look.

* * *

"In other news, the large company Good Foods were exposed for intentionally releasing a harmful bacteria in their foods. The company was forced to do a large recall costing them millions and then were fined for-" The TV was cut off.

 _Recognized Batman 02_

 _Recognized Unknown_

The team came out to see why Batman was there. He was escorting Venus? There she stood, a blindfold over her eyes and tape over her mouth. Batcuffs pinning her hands together in front of her. The team looked at the two of them for a second and then they all exploded.

"What is she doing here?!"

"Isn't this a security risk!"

'She can't be here she's a criminal!"

"I don't think it is wise-"

With one look from Batman silenced them. He began walking to the interrogation room dragging the girl with him. He sat her down into the chair and took her blindfold, gag, and cuffs off.

"Gee thanks," she mumbled looking around the room.

Batman threw a bag at her and she looked through it. She pulled out a bag of Twizzlers. The kind with filling. She ripped into it eating it. Batman left the room leaving the teen in the room. He was confronted by the team once again. He held up a hand and they stopped.

"I'm interrogating her and I think she's going to be a good asset to the team. This is not up for debate." He left them before they could say anything else.

It was true. She would make a good asset. She has links to the criminal world, heroes, and good intentions. She knew her way around security and her skills were already at top performance. All she had to do now was work with heroes. It wouldn't be the first time Batman tried to convert a thief for good. It would be considerably easier since she already did everything for good. Not to mention she was close with another hero.

"I'm guessing she told you about me," Venus said gesturing with a yellow Twizzler, "I mean how else would you know to bribe me with food and to put _lasers and motions sensors_ in the goddamn _air vents_. Like seriously?"

Batman would have smiled if he did stuff like that.

"You began to break the law at the age of nine, you refined your skills in pickpocketing and theft in general. You were a getaway driver before the age of twelve. A little time after that you got into car theft. Wanted in nine countries including Brazil, Yemen and most of Europe. Stole from the French National Bank, stole 'the Caravaggio', in Paris, stole the Polar Star Diamond, along with the Gem of Gibraltar, the Rosalind Diamond in Perth, stole the Hope Diamond, then put it back, because you were bored. You know ten different languages. You're a con artist, a master counterfeiter and master thief at the age of sixteen."

"You know thief is such a harsh word," Venus hummed and took another bite of the candy, leaning back, "and you make it sound like it was all bad."

"Exactly why I want you on my team." Venus sat up choking on her candy.

"You want me to _what?_ " She coughed out. Batman gave her a look. "You can join the team or join one of the prisons. I heard Europe was good for sightseeing. Not so good for prisons."

"Fine! Jeez, if that's all you wanted from me you could have just told her to tell me." She said running a hand through her short hair.

* * *

"I can't believe Batman is going to make us work with her. I mean didn't he hear himself! She's wanted, like, everywhere!" Wally said exasperatedly throwing his hands into the air.

"She would be a good asset though. If she really did do all of that and Batman things she should be on the team," Robin pointed out, "I just want to know who she keeps talking about. She keeps saying things like'She told you about me', like who told Batman about her?"

"Still don't like her." Wally muttered. They heard a voice from the hall.

"-Of course he's going to be mad. Percy you had his dick in your mouth and then said 'No homo'. You literally _blew him off_ and then said 'No homo'. Yeah, it wouldn't be a problem but you've been dating him for the past _two years._ You have to make it up to him- no Percy I didn't say give him anothe- you know what? You give him another blowjob. This time don't say no homo. Sure, go full turbo homo. Jesus, _goodbye Percy._ " Venus clicked her phone off, "Fucking idiots- Oh! Hey."

She gave them a weak wave. This was a _great_ idea.

* * *

 **Hey there friendos! I'm back! I have to set up everything for the plot so the first few chapters are going to be pretty boring. The next chapter should be up Tuesday! Leave a review please!**


	4. Whoops

Okay so I know I promised a chapter Tuesday and it's Friday but I'm extremely lazy. Bad news is I don't now when the chapter is going to be out. Good news is school's over so I have a lot more time. Really sorry.


	5. You Know,Secret Identities Are a Secret

It was awkward. Very awkward. Venus stood their shifting her feet. She was still dressed in costume. A black leather jacket, black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves. The only thing that wasn't black was her scarf and the dark brown bag. She wore her mask and it looked like she wasn't the only one in the room hiding their identity. Kid Flash and Robin were wearing sunglasses.

"So are all your phone calls like that or?" Artemis said breaking the silence. Venus dropped her bag onto the floor.

"Pretty much, yeah. Uh, Batman said you guys had rooms here?" Venus asked taking her scarf off. To be honest she was tried and bored. Mostly bored. She bores easy.

"Wait what? You can't stay here," Wally said obviously disliking her. She definitely could not stay. She was a criminal and she would be around all the time. She would be around the team and Robin and that couldn't happen. If she was around then she would be able to get close to Robin...and tell the world their secrets. Yeah, she was definitely a bad idea.

"Well I don't have anywhere to stay and the dude in charge said there was room here. Also I'm tired." She rubbed the back of her neck. Robin shot Wally a look and helped the new teammate to a room.

Robin could see where Wally was coming from, but he just took it a little too far. Dick didn't know what his problem was. He could also see what Batman saw in the thief. She was really skilled from what he already saw from her. She was in and out of the building without even tripping an alarm. Robin had control over all the security systems, laser, motion sensors, cameras. She hadn't hacked any of it so she passed every single one. The guards didn't know the team was there much less Venus. She was out in two minutes flat. It was one of the cleanest jobs Robin had seen. It was as if no one even broke in. The team only noticed her when she was fleeing with what she stole. Even then it was only luck they saw her. Not to mention this was only a fraction of what she could do. If she really do all the things Batman said, she would be a great addition to any team. However, her power and past was if-y. She was still a thief and a con after all.

Dick left her to an unoccupied room.

* * *

Venus rolled out of their bed. They had slept in their jeans and t-shirt. They groaned leaving the basically bare room. There wasn't really anything but a bed, nightstand, desk, and closet. The latter was, of course, empty. They had discarded her bag on the floor next to the door. They left her jacket, gloves, and boots laying anywhere on the floor. They weren't the cleanest of people but they would clean it up, eventually. They pushed through the door, stumbling into the kitchen. The team was there hanging around.

"Where's the coffee?" Venus moaned opening the cupboards. They found it after a couple of tries and and sighed in content after wrapping both hands around the warm cup and taking a sip.

They sat down on the couch pulling their legs up to their chest. Taking another sip they took off the mask. Venus tossed it onto the table blinking a few times to adjust. They all stopped. One, because they just gave away their identity and two, they were _very_ good looking. Her red hair and green eyes reminded Dick an awful lot of Wally. Wally couldn't help but think of Robin when he saw Venus. Their hair and eyes were the exact same shade as the Boy Wonder. Venus, noticing their stares, pulled a confused face. Then they seemed to know exactly the reason for the looks. They snapped and it all made sense. Now, they had short black hair in an undercut and striking purple eyes. They were still very good looking though.

"Sorry, it comes with the whole siren gig. I look like what people find most attractive." she hummed taking another sip of the coffee as if it was nothing. They ran a hand through their hair. "I'm tired." They pouted.

"It's two in the afternoon." Robin said with disbelief. If he ever woke up this late Batman would kill him.

"I had a late night!" They replied defensively.

"You went to sleep at, like, twelve."

"Who said it was twelve?"

"What?"

"Pffft, nothing." Venus said acting as if they didn't say anything. Wally kinda glared at Venus. They're talking an awful lot with Robin.

"Speaking of last night," M'gann interjected before Robin could open his mouth, "how did Batman catch you?"

"I may have been stealing some dogs." They answered into their coffee cup. More disbelief. "What? They were from the shelter!"

"Okay start at the top." Artemis prompted.

"Fine, I was stealing some puppers from the shelter and Batman shows up out of no where when I'm making a break for it and tells me to hand them over. I'm not completely stupid so I gave them to him. You should have seen it. One of them actually jumped on his head. Heh, it was great. Anyways, where was I? Oh! I standing there, right? And he cuffs me and puts tape on my mouth! Which is honestly so rude and insulting-"

"Wait, you mean to tell me you have stolen the Hope Diamond because you were _bored_ , and you got caught stealing puppies from a shelter?" Wally said looking at the con oddly.

"Yeah man, keep up," Venus continued, " then he's all like, 'Come with me,' like I had a choice. The dude's Batman! If I tried scratching my nose I would end up in, like, a Bat-net-"

They recounted their tale of that night. They were quite animated and used a lot of facial expressions and huge hand gestures. Just as they finished they snapped in a Eureka moment.

"OH! I totally forgot to tell you. My name's Alice. Wait no, Jacob. Fuck what's my name?" They thought for a second," Amare! Yeah, it's Amare."

"Are you sure?" Robin said sarcastically. "I think so," Amare replied to which they got odd looks.

Amare was a pretty open person. They seemed to tell anyone everything anyone else would keep to themselves. They were open with their sexuality, gender, feelings. They didn't like labels and didn't care for much. They had many personalities and was very open minded. They were a daydreamer and more often than not they wouldn't make sense. They would always tell you what was wrong and what was going on. They tried their best to do what would help others. If they hid something, it wasn't something you should and would ever know.

The team looked at each other. They seemed to have a conversation all through looks. Then Artemis went ahead and told Amare her identity. One by one they began to tell the con their names. All but Kid Flash. So, Artemis told the new teammate his name, naturally to annoy the other. Wally gave Artemis a look so dirty it was as if Batman himself gave him lessons. Artemis rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but feel she might has overstepped a little. After a second of two of awkward silence Amare cleared their throat and pushed themself up.

"Well, that was nice but I have to go." They turned but was stopped.

"Wait where are you going?" Wally asked standing up. Amare turned to face him.

"Don't worry your little butt about me," Wally wasn't very amused, "I'll be back. If you hadn't noticed my stuff isn't here. Wait, where exactly am I?"

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry for the long pause. I had a little bit of writer's block and I still do. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I can't seems to stop twitching to actually finish writing. It is already the longest chapter so far so that's good I guess. I want to talk about a few things. First, I'll be writing Amare with all pronouns. Meaning he/she/they. Why will be explained later. I tried to write more about Amare and move the plot along a little more but I suck at writing. Second, I'm changing the rating just to be safe because I have a few ideas that might progress. Anyways, thanks for reading please leave a review!**


End file.
